Speak
by Erratical
Summary: Amu is in junior her, it's her last year. When she attends a party, a boy at the party takes her by force. How will she deal when she ends up in highschool with him? Will she tell Tadase what really happened? I suck at summaries. But maybe you'll likeA T!


Okay! First Shugo Chara fan fic, I just got into the anime, so if I get things wrong feel free to correct me.

I'm still debating on whether or not this will be a Tadase or Ikuto, thought I am far more into Tadase and Amu, since their the same age lol...

Inspired by speak, (A very good movie by the way..)

--

Have you ever felt so empty? Have you ever felt so alone that you stare at yourself for hours in the mirror and swear there is no one looking back at you? It's a depressing notion. And it was how Hinamori Amu felt at that exact moment. While this man shoved her into the wall, hitching her skirt up passed her hips. In the distance she could see her reflection as well as this boy's in the small vanity mirror. So there she stood, pinned against the wall, screaming out for help. Watching herself be taken forcefully.

Amu could hear Ran, Miki, and Su pounding on the door with their tiny fists. There was no hope, the windows were all closed. The music was far too loud for anyone to hear over it. There was absolutely nothing that she could do, except scream. Fight, kick, and bite. This man was strong, and she was small and petite. He had muscle to her bones. The only thing she could think of was Tadase and the rest of the Guardians. What would they think?

No, she could never tell them. It would be horrible for them to look at her differently. For them to look at her with pity, or worse.. Disgust. Tadase would want nothing to do with her. She would be left in the dust. The sharp pains continued until they dulled into numbness. The shrieks, and cries she let out were muffled by his hand that was now clamped over her mouth. Warm tears streaming down her face as she pleaded with her eyes. That some how he would feel sorry for her and just leave her to crumble on the ground.

It seemed her wish was granted because he released her, dropping her to the ground. A muted thump and a whimper was all that could be heard from the broken girl. The cry that left her mouth afterwards was heartwrenching. Ran, Miki, and Su were floating beside her in an instant. He must have left the door open when he left.

Now she was a real mess, her hair all over the place. The once neat and tidy clothes disshievled. Amu waited for her Guardian Charas to say something, but they were wordless. The one time she truely needed someone to say something, to wake her from this nightmare. And they were silent. Miki and Su began to cry softly, whispering their apologizes for their failure. Which was completely not their fault. Ran bit back her tears and hugged Amu's bruised cheek.

"Amu-chan.." Ran whimpered, stroking her tear stricken face. Who could do this to a small girl? It was sick. Unthinkable, she wasn't even in highschool yet. She wasn't a woman yet, why would anyone want her this way? Amu placed a trembling hand on Ran's back trying her best to comfort her sad Chara.

"Hinamori-san!" That familiar voice said, he wasn't in the room. Not yet anyway, Amu bolted up she couldn't let him see her like this. Quickly and sloppily she straightened herself up. Just as she was finishing pulling down her skirt to the correct length, Tadase. That golden haired god waltzed straight into the room. His ruby eyes widened drastically as he took in Amu's appearance. It took only a half a second for him to cross the room and grab her by the shoulders.

"Ta-Tadase-kun." Amu stammered, his warm hands moved to wipe her stray tear away. Something that Tadase, nor Amu expected happened. She flinched away from his touch. Not understanding Tadase took his hands off her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"Hinamori-san, why are you crying? And why do you look all roughed up? Did someone hurt you?" He asked, too quickly for Amu to catch everything. With her mind being elsewhere it was very difficult to concentrate at all. Amu dried her tears with the sleeve of her torn shirt and pushed passed Tadase. Leaving him standing there, his arm outstretched in the direction she had left. He tried to call her name but nothing came out.

Amu hurried down the stair, tripping a couple times. Her hand clutched the railing tight, even with that she was still managed to fall down the last three steps. Those golden eyes shut tight as she prepared herself for a rough landing. Instead, she collided with a hard chest. Shock hit her first, then a gnawing fear. She seemed to choke on her tears as the person grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and lifted her to her feet. Tadase came running down the stairs, skipping the last three steps.

Piercing brown eyes met her liquid gold ones, a hidden threat was in those eyes. The grip grew tighter as she was shoved into the wall, she tried to scream. But he stopped her with a rough kiss. Anyone looking at them would think they had just had a lover's spat and now they were making up. Amu chomped down hard on his bottom lip, the taste of copper touched her tongue. Along with a scream of agony, and then a sharp, stinging slap to the face.

"You little.." He said, cursing under his breath. She could see him reaching down to grab her, see the crimson dripping down his chin. His large hands grew closer, and she tried to move away as fast as she could. It was not fast enough, he had her by the back of her hair. Yanking her up to her feet, she let out a loud cry. "Do you know who I am?" He sneered, lifting her up high enough so that they were face to face. A weak 'no' was all she could muster, her fear had taken over in the room and now she was completely motionless. "Good, keep it that way. If anyone finds out about this, about our little run in upstairs. I will make you wish you were never born." He threatened.

His steel grip on her loosened as someone shoved him away from her. It was Tadase! In any normal circumstance where Tadase rescued her she would melt her inside like goo. Not tonight, tonight she felt nothing but emptiness. Most of all she felt dirty, filthy. She felt like everyone was staring at her in disgust, their nose wrinkled. Because she smelled of unpurity, and it was such a rotten smell. The tears whelled up in her eyes again. Casting one last look at Tadase she darted out the open door and down the street. Hoping to god that she would just get hit by a car.

Her guardian Charas were quiet the whole time, They had gone to tell Tadase that the man was attacking her. Which was probably why Tadase came bolting down the stairs the way he did. Good thing too, because she was scared out of her mind. If Tadase hadn't shown up when he did then who knew what would have happened. The loud echoing footsteps behind her, closing in fast. Amu's first instinct was to run, get far far away from this place. But Su stopped her.

"Tadase-kun." Su breathed in relief, she could hear his panting now. He must have ran the whole way there, Kiseki was surprisingly silent. Not saying anything about his followers. Amu half expected him to say something about her being a weak follower. Perhaps that was her own mind thinking, because she did feel weak. "Amu-chan is--" Su started, but Amu cut her off. A cold glare directed to her, Su put her hands over her face and began to float further away from Amu.

"What happened to you?" Tadase asked, taking a cautious step towards her. Amu's instincts screamed for her to run, he was just another man that could do the same thing to her! Tadase could very well hurt her that way.. Amu shook the deranged thoughts out of her head. No he would never touch her that way, he would never hit her. Let alone threaten her. Tadase cared for Amu, the last thing he would ever do would be putting his hands on her. He was far to respectful for that. "Hinamori-san?" He murmured, breaking her trance. His fingertips barely grazing her arm when she pulled away.

"It's nothing, Tadase-kun. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Amu said taking off in the direction of her house, full speed. As fast as she had ever ran in her life. It was the only way, she needed to desperately get away from that house. Tadase would be alright, they were already pretty far away. That heartless man would not follow him here.

--

Okiiiie,

So, in this they are in their last year of junior high, about to head into highschool. So Amu and Tadase are around thirteen.

Anyways, I know it's a little odd. The begining was bound to be lol, but bare with me

Well let me know if ya like!

15 reviews and I'll update, please no flames. I don't wanna deal with it. Constructive critism welcomed with open arms.


End file.
